This application claims benefit of New Zealand PVR Application SFM 104, filed Jun. 11, 2001.
Genus and species of plant claimed: Prunus persica. 
The present new and distinct variety originated from an open pollinated population of seedlings derived from the variety xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99 (not patented) planted in 1990 at the HortResearch experimental orchard in Goddard Lane, Havelock North, New Zealand. A large group of open-pollinated seedlings on their own roots were placed under careful observation. One seedling representing the present variety was selected and asexually propagated for further evaluation. The selection was further propagated by asexual reproduction for the first time in 1995.
The new variety was budded onto xe2x80x98Golden Queenxe2x80x99 peach seedling rootstock and shows the unique combination of characteristics and distinctive color are true to the original seedling tree and are transmitted through succeeding asexual generations.
The variety is characterised by late flowering, vigorous spreading growth; regular and heavy cropping of large, very firm, white-fleshed crisp-textured fruit which are clingstone with mild and sweet sub-acid flavor and fruit aroma. The fruit is further characterised by pink color and very good handling qualities, and ripening 1 week before the parent xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99.
The described variety of peach tree is of a medium to large size, vigorous, with a spreading growth habit. Trees of the variety bear regular and productive crops of medium to large white flesh, clingstone fruit with a sweet sub-acid taste and very firm crisp flesh. Fruit has very good flavor and eating quality. The firm flesh exhibits good storage qualities and the skin has red color over a cream background. The fruit ripens mid season approximately 1 week before the xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99 parent variety.